


Home again

by Sembell



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sembell/pseuds/Sembell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Ending of the Apartment Scene, "Three Words"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home again

Stepping into his apartment with him for the first time in six months, she realized that she had never imagined this moment before. When he was still missing, she thought about how it would be to get a call in the middle of the night, someone telling her that a John Doe had been admitted to the hospital who matched the criteria of Fox Mulder's missing person file. She even prepared herself, as much as possible, for his funeral, in case he wouldn't survive what she had survived all these years ago. In the end, the funeral came a long time before she got a call from the hospital with AD Skinner on the line, telling her that a dead Mulder had been admitted. Bringing him home was something she had never dared to dream of.

As she closed the door behind them, they looked around. She saw a place that had been her sanctuary for the last couple of months. For him, it was probably pretty unfamiliar.

"Must feel good to be home", she said, looking up at him. He nodded and barely whispered, "Yeah".

Carrying his bag into his bedroom, hearing him mumble that something looked different, she walked back, looked to the floor and replied, "Yeah. It's clean" Maybe someday he was ready to hear about the crazy day when she came here to vacuum and ended up cleaning every corner of this apartment, probably for the first time in years.

"Ah... that's it", he said under a slight laugh.

The air between them had been pretty uncomfortable since she helped him in her car and asked him if he was ready to go home. She knew he wasn't, but hoped he didn't say so.

He bent down to look into his aquarium, realizing that only four fish swam in the tank, instead of five. "Missing a Molly"

"Yeah. She wasn't as lucky as you" She certainly would not tell him how she picked the dead fish out of the water one day, crying hard, losing almost every ounce of hope that was left in her. Life had continued. Death had continued. Everything without him.

"Mulder-", she said when he leaned himself down on this desk.

"It's okay. I'm here, I was lucky"

"Please talk to me", she asked. He looked so lost sitting there and she was absolutely not sure what to do.

"It's nothing. I just-", he paused, breathing in. "When you asked if I was ready to go home, I didn't think you meant this home. The first picture that came to my mind was your bed and I just, uh... I have no idea where I fit in, right now"

She swallowed. Maybe she was never meant to bring him back to this place. Closing the distance between them, she paused before she stepped between his legs.

"Then let's go home now"

**Author's Note:**

> The main problem is that English is not my native language, as you will notice while reading. Please leave a comment if I should just stop writing and offending your language if it's really that bad. I don't have a beta-reader, but I try to be thorough and I promise to improve my spelling and grammar. It takes a lot of time to find the right words to describe a situation properly and I hope I'll learn fast. Feel free to make suggestions in the comments, like what times I should look over again and so on.


End file.
